You Gave Me A Song
by IdioitFanGirl
Summary: One of the DigiDestined has died all he left behind were his lover and the song he wrote for him.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or Tai or Yamato I'm just using them in this fluffy shonen-ai story I had a dream about. So if you hate boy love go away. If you like stay, have a cookie enjoy.**

**Summary: When one of the DigiDestined dies in a disease spiral how will their lover deal with the loss of losing him.**

**You Gave Me A Song**

Taichi walked the gravel path up to the cemetery where one of his fallen companions laid at rest. The roses in his frost bitten hand made him bleed but the sadness in his heart was nothing compared to the pain in his hand.

"_Yamato? Yamato!" Tachi screamed as his lover fell from his place on the stage to the ground where he started to shake crying in pain. Tachi's heart broke right then and there just to see Yamato on the ground like that made him afraid. Yamato had always been the strong one now to be seen like that his image of how strong Yamato seemed, vanished._

Taichi sat in front of a solid grey tombstone which read "Yamato—friend, lover, artist who will never be forgotten" Tachi could feel the tears forming at his eyes about to drip onto his shirt when it began to drizzle cold grey rain. "Yamato" was all that he could muster up to say to the stone. The life in his songs mattered no longer now that the one who wrote them had died a freak death.

_The doctor walked out of Yamato's room where he laid in a coma-like sleep. The doctor stood in scilence before he handed Tachi a small envelope. Tachi opened the envelope and read its contents his eyes filling with tears. Looking up at the doctor he just shook his head and walked away._

_Walking into Yamato's room Tachi sat in a nearby chair and sat his face in his hands, silent sobs coming from him._

The rain pounded hard on Taichi as he sat there crying for Yamato—his lover—his life. Yamato had always seemed so strong so alive like nothing could ever bring him to such a defeat. The pain to die must have put Yamato out of his suffering, but how could he have been so weak? To die of cancer how pathetic, but to think like that only made Taichi even angrier even sadder. It just wasn't fair, once things were going so well Tachi's soccer team was going to Paris next summer and Yamato was going to come along with his band. They were going to try and hit some gigs that was how things were going to go. But when news of Yamato's chemotherapy Taichi just couldn't go without him.

"_Yama---to" Tachi cried at the sight of Yamato and a thin head of hair with a black bandana tied around his forehead. "Taichi cough cough I'm glad you're here!" His tears stopped as Taichi went and sat down on his bed. Yamato dug out a piece of paper with writing on it and music "Taichi can you hand me my cough guitar, please?" Taichi looked over to the closet where a dusty guitar sat in a stand. Taichi handed Yamato the instrument. As Yamato began to play Taichi cried listening to his lover's lyrics of love._

"Yamato" Taichi choked out again "How's it going, I miss you". Taichi placed the bloodied roses on the grave stone. "Sorry I cut myself" he apologized; Taichi looked at the grave about to bawl his heart out when the rain formed a figment of Yamato and his guitar singing his song. Taichi reached out "Yamato? YAMATO!" The figment smiled a happy smile as he faded away Taichi still heard the song playing through his head. That song was for him, to have something to hold on to once Yamato was gone.

_The white pale hospital bed contained a frail human without hair and blotchy blood spots beneath his thin skin. The sick boy began to sing a song his voice cracking and raspy. Taichi rushed into the room tears running down his face, he moved closer to the boy as he sang along. "Never forget me I'll be here with you in your dreams I hope to god that you'll never forget me". Taichi climbed into the bed as he cuddled the frail limp body that was once his beautiful lover. Taichi cried tears of joy and pain for his lover Yamato had died in his arms singing the song he composed for him._

Taichi looked at the tomb one last time before walking down the gravel path, out of the cemetery. All the while crying for Yamato, the one person who gave him love, a friend, and a song.


End file.
